The present invention relates to refractory material for applying to a refractory structure and a method of applying the refractory material to a refractory structure or lining. More particularly, the invention is directed to preserving or maintaining refractory structures or linings from mechanical erosion and/or attack by corrosive materials such as those produced during manufacture of metals or metal alloys including acid and basic slags. The refractory linings also are exposed to thermal shock which can cause premature failure of the refractory.